Anna Lady of Narnia, The age of the Seafarer
by blueangel1415
Summary: The sequel to Anna princess of the golden age. If you haven't read you will want to to understand this story. ' Now you know that I was once a Lady of Narnia, a princess-a wife. Now you know why they have all forgotten Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: A sequel yeah!1 Anyways remember to review and please enjoy

_'' As I once said I was a lady of Narnia, a princess- a wife. Now you know they have all forgotten. By the gift of Aslan I was made to remember everything. The others- they seemed only to remember bits and pieces, letting them be something akin to children. I was burdened to remember every bit of our adventure-our lives. I was to some extent an adult in a child's body- sure I childish tendencies that came naturally to me and yet I sometimes felt that I was too old to do those things and yet I was too young to understand and do the adult tasks that I usually did. I must confess that I sometimes felt isolated from the rest of them- still do. Sure everyone could see that the five of us had changed, especially Edmund, but everyone was walking on eggshells around me. I think the adults thought that all of us- especially me- were going through some post war phase. All in all pertaining to my unusual behavior no one asked, especially the Pevensies. After all, it was in hands- or paws to be more accurate. But no matter it will all make sense by the end. Now are next adventure; it was during the holidays and all five of us were going back to school...''_

We all sat on a bench waiting for our separate trains to take us to our schools. I sat next to Edmund trying to ignore him.

'' Ow!'' Lucy exclaimed suddenly.

'' What's wrong Luce?'' Edmund asked confusion clearly etched on his face.

'' You pinched me!''

'' No I-''

'' Ow!'' I felt something pinch my arm and I immediately swatted Edmund on the shoulder.

'' Quit it Edmund that's not funny.''

'' Peter where are you taking me!'' Susan yelled.

'' I'm not-'' I began to feel an uncomfortable pulling feeling and grabbed Edmund's hand out of instinct.

He looked at me questioningly and I winced, '' I feel like I'm being pulled.'' The others nodded.

'' Everyone hold hands this is magic.'' No sooner had the rest of them grabbed onto each other's hands that the whole train station seemed to be pulled apart leaving in its wake a forest thick with trees.

'' Peter do you think we're back?'' Lucy asked . Back in Narnia? A sudden elation consumed me at the thought. It would mean that I was home, and that perhaps by Aslan's will they would get some of their memories back.

'' Maybe. Let's get out of this thicket and have a look around.'' Soon enough we were out of the forest and onto a beach. School jackets, ties, and caps were soon discarded as we all waded in the water, happy to be back. Once we had, had our share of fun we all began to explore; following a stream, and soon enough found trees upon trees of apple. Exploring the runes of what seemed to be a castle, I touched a stone wall.

'' I wonder who used to live here?''

I gave an off handed shrug,'' Whoever it was hasn't lived here in ages.''

'' All of you come here and look at this!'' We all clamored around Lucy to see her holding a golden chest piece.

'' Oh my-'' Dread washed over me.

'' Anna are you alright?'' Susan touched my shoulder.

'' Cair Paravel.'' I whispered.

'' What?'' Susan backed away from me as if I had burned her.

'' She's right. This is Cair Paravel.''

'' That's impossible. We've only been gone a year.'' Edmund surveyed the ruins not wanting to believe this was his beloved Cair Paravel.

'' But your forgetting Ed we grew to be adults and when we went back to England it had only been a moment. Cannot the opposite be true?''

'' If this is Cair Paravel shouldn't you be standing near the treasure room.'' Edmund regarded the wall of Ivy behind him. He soon grabbed a stick that was to be used for the fire that evening; and began to take down the ivy. Once a hint of the door was revealed, Peter joined him. With the both of them, the ivy and the rotten door were taken down. Edmund took out his electric torch and all of us descended into the treasure room.

The treasure room was filled with gold, jewels, and father Christmas's gifts; untouched be time. I could not describe the feeling of having a tunic and trousers on- no matter how moth eaten they were, and the weight of my compass was a comfort that I had missed. The last thing I discovered was my wedding ring. My throat tightened as I examined the simple silver band; also untouched by time. I put it on a chain so I could where it beneath my tunic.

'' We all have to get off this Island.'' We all nodded in agreement. For a moment I could almost see High King Peter of Narnia holding his mighty sword Rhindon, but that soon dissolved into Peter the school boy.

'' Oh Anna your compass!'' Lucy smiled at me and I managed a smile back.

'' Where's your sword?'' I shrugged. I had looked for it everywhere. I had an inkling where it was but I did not want to abandon them just yet. Although I really did want to see Aurelia. Then a pit of dread filled me as my thought lead me to the wand. What had happened to it? The dread seemed to consume me but I did not want to think on it and soon followed the others out of the treasure room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Narnia or any of C.S. Lewis's character

I awoke to the sun in my eyes and I was confused for a moment why I was on the ground. Then in a moment it all came back to me, Narnia. I remembered that I had the strangest dream of Aslan calling to me, but I shook it off. I needed to stay here with the Pevensies. Once the rest of them were up we all agreed that we needed to get off the island. We walked through the forest until we found the channel that prevented us from crossing the main land.

We all had the idea of swimming the channel, but decided against it. After all, not all of us were as good a swimmer as Susan.

'' When we were in Narnia, we could all sorts of things that we can't do now.'' Lucy whispered.

'' We were grown up then.'' Peter replied solemnly. I was about to reply when Edmund put a finger to his lips and pointed in the direction of the channel where to men were rowing a boat.

'' Do you think we should tie an anchor down with him, Captain?'' The men were in armor, swords hung on their waists.

'' No, he'll drown without them.'' The other man replied. I gasped as one of the men lifted what I now knew was a dwarf, and threw him into the water.

'' Susan.'' Peter whispered. A second later an arrow was fired off and hit his helmet. The soldier floundered as jumped out of the boat and floundered to the shore of the mainland; the second soldier with him. '' Don't let it drift.'' Peter said pointing to the boat. We both scrambled to the boat and pulled it ashore as Edmund rescued the dwarf and cut the ropes that were binding the poor dwarf.

Once he was set free the dwarf exclaimed, '' Well whatever they say. You don't feel like a ghost.''

'' Excuse me.'' Edmund replied.

'' Well that is the story around here.''

'' We're not ghosts.'' I replied.

'' Well it at least got rid of those soldiers. Although there might be trouble later on. With them escaping and all.''

'' I wasn't shooting to kill.'' Susan said indignantly.

'' Pity.'' After the dwarf had something to eat we all climbed into the boat; the dwarf giving directions north, so the soldiers would not see the ship.

When I had asked him who he was and why he was being thrown into the river he said that he was,'' A part of the rebellion and a messenger for King Caspian the tenth. And that his name was Trumpkin'' When he was questioned further he told us that, '' King Caspian was the king of the old Narnians.'' When even more questions arose he told us the whole story about Caspian. Caspian apparently was a Telmarine prince who had run away because his uncle had tried to kill him, and in doing so he found the Narnians hiding in the woods, and had since become there king. When questioned why the Telamrine's were even in Narnia he said that they had invaded a very long time ago, just after the golden age had ended. The end of the tale was what shocked us even more. Caspian had blown Susan's horn.

'' Help will come.'' I said.

'' That's why we're back here. Susan's horn!'' Edmund explained.

'' Well that explains a lot.'' Peter said.

'' Indeed.'' Lucy replied.

'' As it is I best be going.'' The boat had landed on shore by now and he was now clumsily climbing out of it.

'' Whatever for?'' Lucy said, who was not one to get offended mind you.

'' To tell Caspian that help has not arrived yet.''

'' Are you stupid? _We are the help_. I mean, haven't we guessed who we are''

'' The five children of the old stories- of course. But-''

'' But what?'' Edmund questioned.

'' Don't be offended.. it's just...well..we weren't expecting children. And we are in the middle of a war.''

Edmund jumped up, '' Are you forgetting the battle of Beruna? Because I haven't-'' I put a hand on Edmund's shoulder to stop his rant and looked to Peter who, by the look on his face, had a very good idea. Lucy whispered something in Edmund's ear and he seemed to calm down completely. I stepped back next to Susan trying to hide my blush, which no one noticed.

'' Trumpkin we can assure you that the Narnian air has do us much good and we are ready for battle. If you doubt us then we will have to prove ourselves.''

Trumpkin grumbled to himself,'' Very well a duel then?'' The duel between Edmund and Trumpkin was short, ending with Trumpkin's sword on the ground and Edmund victorious. When Trumpkin wanted another challenge, this time an archery contest. Susan one this without one _twang _of her bow- hitting an apple that resembled a cherry more than an apple from the distance.

Shock came over Trumpkin's face and he humbly bowed, '' Forgive me your majesties, my lady. I have already wasted already some much time with my doubt- I will take you to King Caspian now.'' peter then suggested that we go to the fords of Beruna and form there to the stone table- or Aslan's Howe as it was called now. Trumpkin argued though that it was all forest now and there were enemy's to dodge. Edmund then suggested going to Glasswater Creek and then up the hill to the Stone Table. With that decided we all climbed back into the boat all of us, except Lucy, taking turns to row.

We had all rowed the whole day and by the time we got to Glasswater we were all too tired to even eat. Instead we hunkered down onto some moss and dead leafs and went to sleep. I drifted to sleep easily but ended dreaming the strangest dreams.

_I was in Lumenia-the grass high and flowers fragrant. It was not the dead of minter anymore, and there was no wand. I began to call Aurelia but instead of the great golden dragon- there was Aslan. I kneeled and kissed his nose, '' Aslan.'' I cried. _

_He nuzzled my cheek,'' Dear one do not cry. For I have missed you also.'' _

_'' Aslan please help us the Telamrine's- '' _

_'' You must go child.'' _

_'' But Aslan-'' He growled and I dropped my head. _

_'' Go to Lumenia.'' _

_He looked into my eyes one more time before walking away, '' Aslan!'' _

I awoke with a start to find everyone already up. I stood up and stretched, '' Where to next I asked?'' Everyone looked around them.

'' This part of the coast is unknown to me.'' Trumpkin insisted as I stared at him for answers. I clutched the compass before I raised it opening it up,'' The stone table.'' The arrow moved till it pointed north west.

'' North West.'' I insisted.

'' Let me see that.'' Trumpkin seemed awed. I gently placed the compass into his hands. '' All of the stories are true.'' He whispered. '' Forgive me my lady.'' he bowed his head and placed the compass back into my hands. I had already figured that no one else but me remembered, Edmund and I's marriage. I shook my head and lead the party along with Peter- along the path my compass had pointed to.

We all walked till noon when we finally knew that we were lost.

'' Maybe the compass was wrong?'' Peter said looking at the compass which I has clutched in my hands.

'' It's not wrong Peter. The compass is never wrong, it was a gift from father Christmas or have you _forgotten_ that too.'' I put a hand over my mouth as the rest of the group stared at me. '' I-I mean we should be at the river rush. This is the river.''

'' The river isn't a gorge Anna.'' Peter seemed confused and wanted more than anything to _forget _my outburst.

'' _ Was _your majesty- you forget that these thing change after thousands of years.''

'' Oh yes- that's it.'' Peter shook his head and looked appraisingly at the River.

'' Look!'' Lucy cried pointing across the gorge.

'' What Lucy?'' Susan said already an arrow on the string.

Lucy laughed, '' It was Aslan. The Lion himself. He wanted him to follow us.''

'' Where do you think you saw him Lu.''

Lucy glared at Susan, '' Don't talk to me like a grown-up. I know what I saw.'' Susan was taken aback.

'' With all due respect your majesty. There are a number of wild lions out there. And if it is your Aslan who's to say he hasn't gone wild like some of the other animals?'' Lucy turned red and was about to say something else when Edmund put his arm around her.

'' I say we put it to a vote.'' In the end it was Edmund and Lucy voting to seek out Aslan and Peter, Susan, and Trumpkin down to the stone table.

'' Well Anna.'' Susan looked at me- begging me to vote no.

'' Lucy I do believe you, and that's why I have to go.'' Lucy came over to me and squeezed my hand in understanding.

'' Begging you pardon-lass- I mean my lady but we are in the middle of a war. But we do need to get all of you to Prince Caspian if you are to help-''

'' Begging your pardon my friend but my allegiance isn't to Caspian- it is to Aslan and to Narnia. I don't expect you understand but this was quite common back- a thousand years ago.''

'' Must you go.'' Susan whispered. I nodded and Peter just shook his head seeming disappointed. Edmund came over and handed me a couple of apples to carry in my pack.

'' Be safe.'' Lucy whispered. The dwarf seemed so confused to what was happening and I did not waste the energy in telling him.

'' Goodbye my dear little friend.'' I shook his hand and was about to turn when Edmund put his hand on my shoulder.

'' Anna is there anything important we need to know. Anything we might have forgotten-about Narnia..about us.'' I froze but stayed calm.

'' What would give you that idea Edmund?'' I waited on baited breath or his answer hoping that some of his memory had come back.

His hand slipped from my shoulder, '' Nothing-it was just. Nothing, never mind.''

I took a deep breath, '' No Edmund you haven't forgotten anything...nothing important at least.''

With that I headed South towards the frozen waterfall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

If I was correct I would make it to the frozen river just before nightfall. I trudged through the forest praying to Aslan that I would not run into any Telmarine soldiers or wild animals. I winced as yet another branched hit me. Why did I have to go alone? Didn't Aslan realize that I was just a child now? That I was scared? So many questions were in my head. That was why I had. I needed answers. Truthfully, I was starting to lose my faith in Aslan. He had put me through so much. To do what? Rip even the tiniest bit of happiness from me?

I stumbled as I realized that I had stumbled to the Edge of the waterfall. I sighed as I realized that I could not jump it the way I had so long ago. It was just too steep a drop. I searched around until I finally found some rocks from which I could climb down and then jump safely into the water. Although, I didn't think about how slippery the rocks were going to be and more than once I almost slipped. When I was at a distance that I wouldn't be killed- I jumped into the water.

I had forgotten however that I was not as good a swimmer as I used to be. I was pushed and pulled about by the current and I had already coughed half the river up. I finally was able to keep myself up long enough that I could take a deep enough breathe to plunge under the water again. I pushed myself under the water fall, and up the familiar hole where light was shining.

I coughed up more water as I pushed myself ashore. I raised my head and looked on at the horror before me. Lumenia was no longer in the dead of winter. Instead the grass was high and flowers were bright and swaying in the breeze.

'' No.'' I whispered. I scrambled up and ran to the stone steps. It was there that the Aurelia's body lay; her scales covered in blood- running down the stone steps. '' Aurelia!'' I ran up the stone steps and kneeled down, putting her nose in my lap. '' I'm sorry- so sorry. Pease forgive me. I didn't mean to leave, it was Aslan's will.'' I cried and rocked myself back and forth all the while clutching her head.

In my grief I did not feel the warm presence and I was startled when Aslan's voice suddenly whispered in my head,'' It was her time dear one. But Narnia is still in danger, there are still those that would bring her back. You must go- go to the Howe.''

'' Then why did you bring me here!'' I cried.

'' You needed to see dear one. Go now.'' I gently put Aurelia's head down and jumped up an idea had just come to me. Whether by Aslan's will or not I would do it. Although tenuous, I did build a fire and with that I burned Aurelia's body- along with the rest of Lumenia. I watched as the tall grass and bright flowers burned under the sun. I had just walked to the pool when I saw the old cave- my old abode. Avoiding the growing flames I ran into the cave and found my sword, still untouched by time. Grabbing it I hurried to the pool.

I again gasped for air and hurried to climb up the cliff again. The wand was gone- they were going to resurrect the witch. I shook as I imagined the destruction it would bring to Narnia. Narnia was already on the brink as it was- I couldn't let this happen.

I began to run- the wind hitting my face. I scrambled though the woods, running for the Howe. I kept up my pace, no matter how painful it was.

I don't know how long I had been running for, but I stopped when I was at the base of the hill, I collapsed. '' Stop where you are.'' I drew my sword and on shaky knees, and got up. A centaur stood before me, his sword pointed at my neck. I laughed, so this how I would be welcomed. '' What is your name.''

Gathering as much dignity as I could I answered, '' I am Anna, lady knight of Narnia.'' He dropped his sword immediately and bowed his head.

'' Forgive me my lady I didn't not know.''

I waved my hand, '' No matter I have to taken to their majesties immediately. It is a matter of urgency.''

'' Of course my lady.'' Seeing how tired I was he let me ride on his back. He galloped as fast as he could without hurting me and when we were at the top of the hill- placed me down gently. '' There majesties are in the Howe my lady.''

'' Thank you Centaur I am in your debt.'' With all formalities done with I ran into the Howe. The first person I ran into was Edmund. I hugged him.

'' Anna, are you alright? We were so worried you've been gone for weeks. Anna- Anna why are you shaking.''

'' The wand. It's gone.'' I whispered.

'' What?'' There was horror in his eyes. '' The raid went so badly- I should have know that some of them would resort to this.''

'' Raid? What raid?''

'' The raid on Miraz's castle. Peter he feels so guilty- but we all agreed, but we lost half of our troops and-'' I put up my hand up to stop him.

'' I doubt that matters now what matters-''

'' No!'' A voice had cried deeper beneath the Howe.

'' Caspian.'' Edmund whispered. A chill spread over my body and I could hear my heart beating rapidly. The wand- it must be. I began to run but Edmund tried to stop me, clutching my arm. '' No Anna wait.'' I shook his arm off and grabbed a torch going deeper into the Howe.

What I saw stopped my for a moment. A stone archway was now covered in ice and in front of it stood a blond boy- no more than Peter's age. He looked reverently at the figure in the ice- Jadis.''

'' Caspian. Stop!'' He turned towards me and Jadis's eyes snapped up to mine.

'' Do not listen to her. Remember what I said. I could help you and I could become your queen.'' A werewolf and a ad suddenly appeared from the shadows and I drew my sword almost unable to block the swipe of the werewolves paw. I slashed at him hearing him yelp. The hag on the other hand did not go down so easily. I had overwhelming sense of déjà-vu as she swiped her dagger at me. I dogged it expertly but I could strike her down. I winced as I realized I was backed against the stone table.

I was distracted for a moment as I realized that the others were in the room., trying to fight their way through to Caspian. In my distracted state I was pushed down onto the stone table, my sword now cluttered to the ground. The hag raised her knife and tried to plunge it into my heart. I caught the hilt of it and our struggle began- one which I realized that I would lose. I was just too tired.

The hag cackled and snarled as the dagger was now an inch from my heart. Then the hag lurched and dropped taking the dagger with her. Peter stood before me in his armor.

'' Are you alright.'' He lifted me off the table and I almost collapsed. I stared as the ice began to crumble and Jadis screamed. Edmund stood where the ice once did and looking all to humble, helped Caspian to his feet. I slowly got up, Peter supporting me the whole time. I walked over to the wand and pulled it out of the stone. The ice that had begun to overtake the Howe now disappeared and let the wand fall to ground.

'' Peter my sword please.'' He looked at me questioningly but handed my sword anyways. I took a few steps back from the wand and with as much strength as I could muster I struck the wand, splitting it in half. With that I collapsed and I was lucky that Peter caught me or I would have cracked my head open. My breathing was labored as I tried to calm myself down.

'' Anna!'' Lucy and Susan clambered around me. '' Are you alright?''

'' I'm fine. Is everyone else.'' I directed my gaze to Caspian who now was standing next to Edmund, '' Are you alright your majesty?''

'' I am fine- thanks to you my lady and their majesty's'' He bowed his head respectfully.

'' I think it would be best that all of us eat now. Then we shall think of a plan.'' We all nodded in agreement. I stood and everyone looked ready to catch me in case I collapsed again, but I was feeling much better.

'' Perhaps you should rest now.'' Edmund said now clutching my shoulder, a concerned look in his eyes.

I got butterflies at his blatant affection for me but I did not let that stop me. I lifted his hand off my shoulder, '' You know me Edmund. I'm much stronger than I look. Now how about Lunch.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Narnia or its characters those are C.S. Lewis's

Lunch was quiet at best and awkward at worst. I dodged questions about what happened- why it had happened.

'' I think we should turn our minds to the task of your uncle, Caspian.'' I said as calmly as I could.

'' Anna's right and I have come up with a plan.'' Peter looked around the table before continuing, '' I shall engage in single combat with Miraz.'' There was protest all around but I just sat back.

'' King Peter can I not fight, to avenge my father's death?'' Peter waved his hand.

'' No you are injured besides you are the next king and you will be needed if I fall. And Edmund I will need you to lead our armies if the like happens. Anna-'' He directed his gaze towards me'' If you would stay with the archers.''

'' Very well Peter I will do as you ask just this once.'' He smiled at me and then directed his attention at Doctor Cornelius, Caspian's tutor. '' Do you have parchment and a quill with you?''

'' Of course your majesty.'' He brought out parchment and a writing quill and waited for Peter to begin.

'' I will dictate. _' Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, High King over all high kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Island and Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the most noble order of the Lion, to Miraz, Son of Caspian the eighth, sometime Lord Protector of Narnia and now styling himself King of Narnia, Greeting._

_'' For to prevent the effusion of blood, and all other inconveniences likely to grow from the wars now levied in our realm of Narnia, it is pleasure to adventure our royal person on behalf of the trusty and well beloved Caspian in clean wager of battle to prove upon your lordship's body that the said Caspian is lawful king under us in Narnia both by our gift and by the laws of the Telamrine's, and your lordship twice guilty of treachery both withholding the dominion of Narnia from the said Caspian abominable, bloody, and unnatural murder of your kindly lord and brother King Caspian the ninth of that name. Wherefore we most heartily provoke, challenge, and defy your lordship to the said combat and monomachy, and have sent these letters by the hand of our well beloved and royal brother Edmund, sometime King under us in Narnia, Duke of the Lantern waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the most noble order of the table, to whom we have given full power of determining with your lordship all of the conditions of said battle. Given at our Lodgings at Aslan's Howe this xII day of the month Greenroof in the first year of Caspian the Tenth of Narnia_. Have you got all of that Doctor?''

'' I have you majesty.''

'' Very well, Edmund you shall go with two others. I suggest one of the giants and Glenstorm.'' Edmund nodded and went out of the Howe, taking the rolled up parchment with him.''

'' Peter?'' Peter looked up from where he had been staring at the table. The others had left a while ago and we had sat at the table with our own thoughts

'' Suppose Miraz does say yes. Will you be able to beat him?''

'' That's why I'm fighting him to find out.''

I got up from the table then went over to the table. I took his hands and he stood up,'' Then my most noble brother I must wish you luck.'' I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed both of his cheeks.

'' And I must wish you luck on the battlefield most bold and valiant sister.'' he kissed both of my cheeks. Someone cleared their throat and I turned around to see Edmund staring at us, no emotion crossed his face.

'' Miraz has accepted.'' Peter let go of my hands and I stepped back in embarrassment.

'' Two hours after noon.''

'' Then we must prepare.'' With that we all went our separate ways, and yet I could feel Edmund's eyes on me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N; I do not own Narnia or any of its character those belong to C.S. Lewis

The sun hung high in the sky, and for once I didn't want to wear the heavy chainmail. Yet I was. I stood with the other archers and watched as Peter and Miraz circled each other. I winced as Peter's helmet was struck and he staggered. The roar of the crowd was deafening and the stopping of the enemies feet was shaking the Howe.

I sighed in relief as respite was called. I walked over as they bandaged Peter's sprained shield arm, '' You're doing well.'' I whispered in his ear.

'' Thank you Anna. But we both know it's quite the opposite.'' A frown was beginning to form on his face.

'' But you did draw first blood.''

'' That I did, but I am afraid that is the only blood to drawn from Miraz today.'' He then directed his attention to Edmund; who as always was faithfully by his side. '' Give my love to everyone Ed..if he gets me.'' With that he walked back into the arena.

Edmund gripped my arm tightly as I began to walk away, '' Make ready.'' I nodded and then quickly kissed him on the cheek.

'' I will see you at the victory celebration.'' He smiled a little and then let go of my arm, and went to stand at the side of the marshals.

The crowd roared again as Peter began to get the upper hand on Miraz, twisting his arm and using his shield. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding as Miraz was forced to his knees. I heard the shouts of 'Kill', but I knew Peter would not strike Miraz down. It was not what Aslan would want. It was then I realized Miraz had not risen.

Time seemed to stop and there was a shout of,'' To arms!'' Soldiers ran toward Peter which he quickly struck down with Rhindon.

'' Archers!'' We as one raised our bows and shot off the arrows. A part of the army was struck down and it was then that I joined the charge; along with all the other archers. I shot at close range and used my bow as a staff, striking down Telmarine Soldiers one by one.

I had tried looking for Peter and Edmund but could not find them in the fray and instead I found Caspian.

'' My lady.'' I shot off an arrow behind him, killing off a Telmarine soldier with an axe.

'' Hello your majesty. Have you seen their highnesses yet?'' We fought back to back now.

'' No my lady not in quite some time.'' My heart sunk

'' The woods! The woods!'' A scream was heard throughout the battlefield as roots spread up from the ground taking Telmarine soldiers and knocking them to the ground.

'' It's Aslan!'' I yelled to Caspian. '' He has awoken the trees. Lucy and Susan found him!'' The Telmarine soldiers retreated to the bridge at Beruna and we all followed; once and for all we would finish them.

It is safe to say that we were all left in shock as the bridge was destroyed and an entity from the water emerged; submerging the rest of the army in water. I pushed my way through the army and looked on as Susan, Lucy, and Aslan stood in front of the army. With a great roar he the trees now stood silent but waiting for his command.

'' Kings and queens of Narnia; come forth!'' Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy now bowed at Aslan's paws. I turned around to see Caspian staring at Aslan; with something akin to fear. I grabbed a hold of his arm and shoved him. He stumbled and with caution kneeled at Aslan's paws.

'' Are you ready to rule Prince Caspian?''

'' I am but a child Aslan..no I am not ready to rule.''

Aslan purred, '' Then you are ready to be king. Rise kings and Queens of Narnia.'' He looked at the crowd again. '' Lady Anna.'' I came forward from the crowd. I kneeled at his paws, '' You think I have wronged you daughter of Eve?''

'' Yes Aslan I do.''

'' You must know there is a reason for everything dear one.'' I could not bear to look Aslan in the eyes, but he nudged me and so I raised my head.

'' Please forgive me Aslan.''

He sighed, '' All is forgiven. But we must talk, I have much to tell you. For now let us celebrate.'' I nodded and got up. Lucy squeezed my hand. Aslan roared again and a cheer rang out and weapons were dropped. We had won.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: You know the drill **

The celebrations that night were magnificent; there was singing and dancing, and fireworks. Telmarine and Narnians alike came to celebrate. I could take no comfort in it though. I walked among the trees; reveling in the peace.

'' Daughter of Eve.'' I spun around to find Aslan slowly coming toward me.

I kneeled to the ground, '' Aslan, you know I love you. That I would do anything you would ask of me, but I am confused. I need answers. Have I done something wrong?''

He looked at me sadly and touched his nose to my forehead, '' You are strong dear one. That is why you must complete the task.''

I clutched at the fur of his mane, '' What task?''

He seemed to dread the words which he spoke next, '' At the end of Caspian's reign history will repeat itself. A witch will come and beguile an innocent. You know the price for treachery. '' I nodded still not understanding, '' You must go to the witch and sacrifice yourself. I cannot offer myself up again dear one- and there will be no stone table..no resurrection.'' Tears started to fall from my eyes.

'' I will go to your country?'' He nodded his head. My head spun and I found it hard to breathe.

'' You must do this so Narnia can live on.''

'' Ed- Edmund..no of them will ever remember what truly happened in Narnia.''

'' I did it to lessen the pain of loss.''

'' Not my pain.'' I buried my face in his man and cried. I cried until I was gasping for breath and there were no tears left.

'' Go now and celebrate.''

'' I think that I will go to bed instead.' ' I wiped the tear tracks off my face as I walked back to my room. I made it to the door before I collapsed in front of it and slowly cried again.

'' Anna.'' I opened my eyes to find Edmund sitting next to me. '' What's wrong?'' I did not want to speak especially to him.

'' Just go Edmund. I want to be alone.'' Instead he wrapped his arms around me and I sunk into the feeling of him. '' He's assigned another task to me.''

He went rigid, '' What is it this time.'' He began stroking my hair; an all to brotherly gesture.

'' I-I ..Aslan said..'' I pulled myself out of his arms, '' I'm sorry Edmund, good night.'' I went to get up by Edmund held my hand.

'' No more secrets Anna. What happened.. I know we have forgotten..some things.. just don't know what. Please tell me.''

I kneeled back down and touched his cheek, '' It does not matter ..not now.'' I kissed his cheeks; lingering longer than I should have. '' Goodnight.'' I went into my room and shut the door behind me.

The next day I knew we were going to go home. I knew it when Aslan opened up the tree and I once more felt my heart break.

'' Our times up.'' Peter said. He and Susan would not be going back to Narnia and I knew there sadness was great. As I walked into doorway I lingered; taking one last look at Narnia, meeting Aslan's eyes I waved goodbye.

My magnificent pink dress had changed back into my skirt and tie for school.

'' Well we have had a time.'' Peter whispered to himself.

Edmund touched his shoulder, '' I am sorry to distress you Peter, but I've left my new torch in Narnia.'' Peter cracked a smile and we all started to laugh. I looked at all of them and a realization dawned on me. I would do it. Not just for Aslan or for Narnia, but for them. I would sacrifice myself for my family.

**A/N: well that's the end. next will be **_**Anna and the lady of the Green Kirtle**_**. Please Review. I know this was short but I accomplished everything I wanted to accomplish. **


End file.
